Release Me
by PhantomsAngel1988
Summary: What if Moaning Myrtle didn't die, but was in an eternal coma, it's her spirit that is at Hogwarts, only someone who can love her spirit form, and learn to love her will break the coma, and that someone is none other than Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Release Me**

By AnimeAngel41

Pairings: Harry Potter/Moaning Myrtle

Rated: M

Summary: What if Moaning Myrtle didn't die, but was in an eternal coma, it's her spirit that is at Hogwarts, only someone who can love her spirit form, and learn to love her will break the coma, and that someone is none other than Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters nor the song that is titled 'Release Me' in this fanfic.

**~Chapter One~ **

It's the start of 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and our trio is sitting on the Hogwarts express talking about the year to come.

"I can't believe how fast these school years are going." Hermione says looking at her two male best friends.

"And how many times we nearly died, let's see, First year there was the troll, then finding out about the sorceress stone, then introduced to Fluffy, Hagrid's three headed dog, then there was that real life chess set, and Harry's almost death by Professor Quirrell slash Voldemort. Then second year was that poofer Lockheart, then drinking that bloody awful polyjuice potion, you turning into a cat, after that more blood on the walls, my sister getting taken, Harry and I had to go down to the chamber alone with Lockheart, Harry having to fight Tom Riddle's basilisk alone, nearly dying and ended up being a hero for saving Ginny… do I really need to do the next two years, or do you get the picture." Ron says looking at Hermione. Hermione grabs her book and hits him in the back of the head. "Bloody hell, that hurt!" he exclaims rubbing the back of his head.

"Teach you to be a smart ass." Hermione says before going back to reading. Harry shakes his head before looking at Ron.

"You really need to know when to shut up." Harry says.

"Yea I know, I have that same problem at home." Ron says grumbling.

They arrive at Hogwarts and they go to the great hall so the first years can get sorted, Dumbledore's normal news, and then dinner. After supper, everyone goes to their sorted houses to sleep off.

**A/N: here is chapter one, moaning myrtle will be showing up in the second chapter, seeing as how she doesn't have a last name, I'm taking request for her last name. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Release Me**

AnimeAngel41

_They arrive at Hogwarts and they go to the great hall so the first years can get sorted, Dumbledore's normal news, and then dinner. After supper, everyone goes to their sorted houses to sleep off._

~**Chapter 2~**

The next morning, all the student got up and went down for breakfast, Harry takes a small detour and goes to the prefects bathroom to visit Myrtle. Upon walking, he can hear her singing softly, he tilts his head to the side, listening.

"_Release me, release my body._

_I know its wrong, _

_So why am I with you now?_

_I say release me, _

_Cause I'm not able to convince myself _

_That I'm better off without you.__  
><em>_Yeah, it's perfectly clear_

_That love's not what you need_

_I tell you I don't care_

_But I don't want to_

_Anything that you say_

_I hear myself agree_

_And I don't recognize_

_What I've turned into"_

Myrtle stops singing when she notices Harry standing in the bathroom, she quickly turns around to face him. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked softly.

"The whole time," Harry says softly. "You have a nice singing voice."

"Thank you." Myrtle says giving him a smile. Harry tilts his head to the side looking at her. "What?" she asked.

"I don't suppose anyone asked this of you, but what is your last name?" Harry asked looking up at her.

"Blackwell, My full name is Myrtle Rose Blackwell." Myrtle says softly looking at him.

"I like it." Harry says, he gives her a smile and a nod of his head before leaving to join his friends for breakfast.

~Great Hall~

"And where have you been?" Hermione asked arching an eyebrow towards Harry, Ron stuffing food in his mouth to even care that Harry joined them.

"I went to say Hi to Myrtle." Harry says. "Did you know that her full name is Myrtle Rose Blackwell." He says.

"Blackwell, that last name sounds familiar." Hermione says, Ron rolls his eyes and swallowing the food in his mouth looks at her.

"Everything to you sounds familiar, it's just a name." Ron says, he instantly goes back to his food as Hermione glares at him, before turning her gaze back on Harry.

"How is she doing?" Hermione asked.

"She's a ghost, that should explain things," Ron says looking at Hermione again, from her glare he shuts up entirely. Harry rolls his eyes before looking at Hermione.

"She is well, she was singing when I walked in, she has a beautiful singing voice." Harry says, he glares at Ron when he goes to say something, Ron pouts slightly. "I don't think she's a ghost, I think she is more of a spirit." He says.

"Why do you think that?" Hermione asked.

"I just get this feeling." Harry says.

"Well look into it, because that last name will bug me if I don't find out about it and why it sounds familiar." Hermione says.

"Can I talk now?" Ron asked annoyed.

"Yes," Hermione says. "Just nothing about Myrtle unless it's something good." She adds.

"Bloody hell." Ron mutters. After breakfast, they go to their morning classes. All through classes, Harry kept thinking of Myrtle and the song she was singing, and he can't get it out of his head.

Later that day, Harry goes to visit Myrtle before going to bed, she is sitting on the window looking outside. _'I will help you.'_ He says in his mind, before turning and walking away, heading to bed.

**A/N: second chapter as promised, this is my second attempt at an Harry Potter/Myrtle fanfic, the other didn't go as well, please read and review, and if you want something done in later chapters please don't hesitate, I will take all the help I can get in this fanfic, also it might take me awhile to update, but I will try to as fast as I can! **


End file.
